yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind-Up
The Wind-Up, also known as Mainspring, are a series of wind-up toy-like monsters that premiered in Generation Force. The effects of the known "Wind-Up" monsters varies from Special Summon and Swarm tactics to Level and ATK manipulation to gaining field advantage. All of these varied effects make the "Wind-Up" monsters useful for Synchro Summoning and Xyz Summoning. As many of them increase their Levels to 5, they could prove surprisingly useful in an Inca Deck. Each "Wind-Up" monster, except the Xyz-Version, can only use its effect once while it's face-up on the field. Support cards include flipping "Wind-Up" monsters face-down or returning them to your hand, allowing you to re-use their effects. In this vein, it could also be helpful to add some returning or banishing cards to a Wind-Up Deck as well. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Wind-Up Dog * Wind-Up Juggler * Wind-Up Kitten * Wind-Up Knight * Wind-Up Magician * Wind-Up Soldier * Wind-Up Warrior * Wind-Up Rabbit * Genex Ally Birdman * Junk Synchron * Summoner Monk * Cyber Dragon * Gagaga Magician * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Tragoedia * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Serene Psychic Witch * Gravekeeper's Spy * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Sangan Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Wind-Up Factory * Reinforcement of the Army * Instant Fusion * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Duality * Mind Control * Dimensional Fissure Trap Cards * Overwind * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Ultimate Offering * Starlight Road * Safe Zone * Dimensional Prison * Call of the Haunted * Fiendish Chain * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Mind Crush * Trap Dustshoot Extra Deck * Wind-Up Zenmaister * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Wind-Up Zenmaighty * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 19: Freezerdon * Number 10: Illumiknight * Steelswarm Roach * Genex Ally Triforce * Black Rose Dragon * Arcanite Magician * Stardust Dragon * Junk Warrior * Junk Destroyer * Colossal Fighter * Scrap Dragon * Flame Swordsman (Instant Fusion for Rank 5 Xyz or Level 8 Synchro monsters.) Trivia * An actual wind-up toy is wound up (summoning it), doing what the toy was made to do (activating the effect), then is completed (effect can only activate once). Returning to hand or flipping it face-down and back up signifies "winding-up" the monster. * This archetype is similar to "T.G.s" and "Scraps" in a way that they look like Machine-Type monsters even though they have different Types. ** The only Machine-Type monsters are "Wind-Up Zenmaighty", "Wind-Up Zenmaister", "Wind-Up Zenmaines", and "Wind-Up Bat". * All "Wind-Up" Xyz Monster have "発条, Zenmai" in their name. * The archetype seems to be strongly based on the Medabots game series. (Medarot in Japan) With many of the members strongly resembling certain Medabots. The golden Wind-Up Keys in their backs also resemble that of the golden Medals that go into the backs of the Medabots to make them function. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type